


Things come out into the open.

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky Barnes Friendly, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Peter Parker, De-aged!Stephen Strange, Hurt Peter, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Panic Attack, Prelude, Protective Bucky, Protective Sam, Protective Stephen, Stephen's parents are alive, not wanda maximoff friendly, of sorts, wrote this late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Steve finds out that Bucky and Sam have signed the accords and isn't happy about it.





	Things come out into the open.

"You signed the accords?" Steve blinked at Sam and Bucky. "No, we were going to show them that we don't need the accords. They only hold us back. How can we be ready for something like Loki and Thanos if we have to wait on the government to decide?"

"Stevie, that's not what the Accords do." Bucky stepped in, but Steve stepped away. He looked at his friend, the only person he has left from back then, betrayed. Bucky betrayed him, for Tony and for confining themselves as militant weapons.

"Aren't you tired of being a weapon, to being aimed and told to shoot?" Steve asked. It was Bucky's turned to step away. "That's what Tony will do with you. He'll use you, and hurt you. He doesn't care about you. All he sees is a killer, someone who'll snap at any second. You take one step out of line, and he's there with the authorities and his magic boyfriend, ready to take you out."

"No, Steve. That's not what Tony thinks at all. He's not like that. I'm not even sure if he was ever like that. Sure, he's cautious, I would be too. I am! But he's given so much. He's the reason I even have a chance at this second life. And I choose not to use it to fight, like he has." Bucky tried to explain.

"What do you mean? He tried to make the world confined to his way-ward extremist agenda of keeping people safe. That's why Ultron was made. He wanted the world at peace, but he only wants war." Wanda spat.

"Didn't you help Ultron?" Bucky turned on the younger female. He would have righted his mistake earlier if it wasn't for you getting in his head and controlling it. Sure, the guy isn't perfect. But he admits to his mistakes. He tries to fix them, does everything he can to fix them. He wasn't the only one to make Ultron either. It was Banner too. It was both of their ideas. But no one blames Banner. Are you too scared that he'll turn into the Hulk?"

"You don't know what you are talking about?" Clint scoffed. "Tony just looped Banner in. Tony manipulates, he sees what he wants and he gets it."

"What do you mean 'like he has'?" Natasha asked, changing the subject, it would have gotten them nowhere. "Tony stepped down from the field?"

"Yeah, it was announced in one of his press conferences, when he told the world that he and Strange shrunk. It's on his wiki page." Sam said, talking or the first time since they told Steve and the others they had already signed the accords. Sam signed a few weeks ago. Two days after Tony had come back pretty and pink. Sam had been thinking about it, he already knew that Bucky had signed. Bucky helped him understand what was really on the papers. That Steve didn't know what he was talking about. Sam also felt bad, heroes should make other people feel bad. They shouldn't feel bad for their actions, because they tried everything in their power to bring out the best outcome. The Accords can help them bring out their best outcome, and weed out the rest.

"I can't believe that bastard." Clint gritted his teeth. "He thinks he can pull the strings and stay in the background."

"When has Stark ever done that?" Sam scoffed.

"I was in retirement, now Stark got Laura trying to divorce me and take my kids away." Clint shot back, fists clenched, and teeth gnashing. "Now he decides he's too good to get his hands dirty, protecting people, because he's young and strutting around like a slut?"

"He had nothing to do when you decided Captain 'Fucking' America was better than your own family." Bucky yelled. "He didn't come to you to help him, because he knew you had retired. He let you live your life on your farm, with your family. Steve was the one that asked you to help, and you blindly followed. You're ex-wife realized you couldn't be trusted to take care of her and your kids, so she did the one thing that makes sense. She's getting her self in a situation where she can find a person that will help her."

"And what do you know about anything, Barnes. You've been gallivanting with Hydra for the better half of a century." Clint barked, only to freeze. Everyone stood still, eyes wide, looking at Bucky. They were waiting for him to snap. Bucky took a step back, overwhelmed with their stares. Steve reached for his new shields, activating them.

"Hey, buddy, you just need to calm down." Steve talked calmly, as if talking to a trapped animal.

"I can't calm down with you raising your shields at me, Steve." Bucky snapped. "You always did this. You always fought at any sign of resistance. If it wasn't your image of how an interaction would go, you went all fists and shield on people. God dammit."

"You aren't - " Wanda lowed her glowing hands.

"I'm not what? The Winter Soldier? No, Shuri and T'challa said I was fine. It was Tony's tech, of course I'm going to be just fine." Bucky growled. "Of course I'm still affected by Hydra, they messed me up! they got into my head and scrambled it so I had no will. So I couldn't remember my own name. Do you know what it feels like? To know you've forgotten everything, but every time you try, it's painful? And then again, and again. Each day was new, and it-it hurt. So of course, I-I d-don't like talking about it. It's c-called Trauma. I-I ge-get Panic Att-ttacks. And Tony, and his team a-are the only on-ones that re-recognized it. They h-helped." Bucky was bent over, trying to stop his racing heart. Sam was trying to help, but nothing was working. He didn't like talking about it. But they had to get it through their minds. They had to stop thinking of Tony as their ultimate advisory.

"Mr. Bucky!" It was then that Peter came into the door. He was one of the only people that had access to everywhere, same went for Stark. With Sam and Peter's help, Bucky was laying on the couch, breathing calmed down. His heart ached, and he was tired, but at least he could breath again.

"-And don't just stand there. People can pass out due to panic attacks. What were you thinking? Just standing there? He's your team mate!" Bucky let out a weak chuckle as he listened to Peter yell at a group of people more than twice his height.

"You doing ok there, Buck?" Sam asked.

"Awe, you do care." Bucky muttered.

"Can't tease a looser if he's dead." Sam patted Bucky on his flesh shoulder.

"You're alright too, bird-for-brains." Bucky yawned.

"What do you know? You're just Stark's brat of a kid." Wanda flicked her wrist, grabbing Peter by the ankle to float him out. It took only a second for Sam to vaulting over the couch and punch Wanda in the face. Bucky caught Peter as her magic dropped him. Both men, glaring at the witch. Peter was the one gasping for breath now, his oxygen having slipped off his face, and being upside down making his heart beat faster, processing blood faster. His lungs not keeping up at all. He was suffocating in the open air. Bucky quickly fixed the air tubes, rubbing Peter's back as he started to cough, gulping in breath.

"Fuck, it he okay?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked, his voice filled with concern. He didn't seem to concerned when Wanda picked him up. He was ignored. Bucky looked at his friend once more before bringing Peter away. The kid shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"Building, get me to anyone who can help." Bucky called to the ceiling.

"Certainly, Sergeant Barnes." FRIDAY spoke. "Dr. Strange is in the closest Common room, I have notified him of the situation."

"Thank you." Bucky was in the room in a matter of moments, Strange coming to them immediately. His hands doing odd symbols and magic golden swirls illuminated the air. And then Peter was limp in Bucky's arm. "Oh my god."

"It's alright, he's only asleep. I restored his oxygen in his blood-stream, and put him to sleep. In this state his heart will slow down, along his body ease back into working properly." Strange said, leading Bucky to place Peter onto the couch. "Stay with him as I notify the correct officials. FRIDAY - "

"I have already informed sir and Ms. Sarah about the situation. Sir is currently trying to decide to meet you or go to Peter. Ms. Sarah will be waiting for you." The AI spoke.

"Tell him to stay with Bucky and Peter. I believe they both need to company. I will take care of the one responsible." Stephen let his hand slip away from his kid's head as he walked out, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He walked to the room the Rogues were hiding in, Commons B as it were. Sarah was outside of the door, typing away at her tablet. She looked up at the stoned face wizard.

"It was Maximoff working alone." Sarah detailed. "Since we have put her under your jurisdiction as your pupil, it will be up to you how her punishment is seen too. The council says that she can not be killed, and they don't want to kick her out yet. This has only been her first altercation."

"To a defenseless child." Stephen added.

"We both know that Parker is not defenseless, nor is he exactly 100% a child." Sarah spoke. "However, Ms. Maximoff did not have this information at hand. So yes, she willingly attacked what she believed was an irritable, but defenseless child with her powers."

"She harmed my child." Stephen's fingers flashed with power. They still hadn't opened the door, Stephen wasn't ready yet.

"Don't let your emotions take over, Strange. You will have to explain your actions rationally to the Council once this is done. They give you full back up, as long as it isn't in just." Sarah reminds. Stephen nods, takes once more breath and flings open the door. He lets his magic push the Rogers, Romanov, and Barton away from Maximoff. He flicks his hands and the witch's magic forms into his hand. It's red, taken from the dark dimension. She probably has no idea of this though.

"You allowed yourself to be experimented by Hydra to get back at my lover for a crime he had no hand in. You act as if he is a monster, but you actively aided and abetted Ultron to take over the world, up until Mr. Barton gave you a sweet little pep-talk. You use your powers with no knowledge of what they are, where they come from and how to use them. I have never heard of something so irresponsible." Strange said in an icy tone. "You are only on American soil and not in handcuffs because Tony spent six months doing everything in his power to get you and your friends pardons not only from the US President, but from the UN. It's not an easy feat. So all that I have just said isn't allowed to be brought into court. What can be, is attacking a child with your power you know nothing about."

"Step off, she's just a kid." Rogers snarled. "You said it yourself, she doesn't know how to control her powers." Stephen gritted his teeth.

"Mr. Rogers, Ms. Maximoff is a twenty-six year old woman who attacked what she believed to be a defenseless four year old with powers she can not yet control. You are so very lucky that Mr. Parker has a healing factor that out-runs your own." Sarah said. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"For attacking Peter Parker, Ms. Maximoff. I will be taking away your powers." Stephen did a few more hand movements and the red ball dispersed back to the dark dimension. "You can earn them back by going to Kamar-Taj, taking classes in the mystic arts, learning control. Or you can leave. No one needs a powerless witch. Go live a life without Tony Stark in it, just like you've always wanted. The choice is yours."

"Y-you can't do that. That was mine. It was apart of me." Wanda tried to move from her spot, but couldn't.

"No, it was forced into your body by Hydra. That magic came from the dark dimension. It is cruel, unethical, and forbidden. Those who use this power turn cruel, unethical, and monstrous. I did you a favor." Stephen let go of the four rogues. He opened two portals. One looked like central park, and the other looked like an ancient temple of some sort. "Your choice, learn magic, and return a new. Or leave and live out your days as a normal woman."

Wanda took a step forward. She looked down at her hands, tried to access her powers, but found that she could not. She looked at Strange, the portals he was holding open. She could never do that.

"I'll be back." She didn't know who she was promising this too. Steve? Clint? Maybe even Strange? Or maybe she was talking to herself as she stepped into the temple ground. The portals closed behind her, sealing her fate.

"And now there are three." Strange turned to Rogers, Romanov, and Barton. "I will give you some advise. Read the accords. You might just find that they are not at all as restricting or Tony-centric as you might believe. Or don't. You're time here is limited if you decided not to."

\----

"She's gone?" Tony asked for the fifth time that night.

"Yeah, kid. Strange told you like five times." Sam snorted.

"I'm older than you." Tony bit back, snuggling further into Stephen's chest. "But she's like gone, right? I don't want her around Peter anymore."

"Oh, she won't be back for a very long time. I have eidetic memory, and it took me almost a year and a bunch of rule breaking to get here. I told Wong to slow her training down if she breaks rules, and makes sure she completely understands every word of everything they give her. She'll be older than you before she's out. But no one needs to know that." Strange chuckled. "I wouldn't let her near Peter, not until he can defend himself properly."

They both turned to see Bucky stretched out on the couch, Peter tucked under his flesh arm, on his chest. Havoc the cat curled up on the back of the couch, looking at the door, as if daring a Rogue to come in.

"That cat is odd." Tony commented.

You think that of every cat." Rhodey pointed out, coming in with a tray full of hot cocoa. Carol followed him with a few bowls of popcorn. It was never a wrong time to kick back and watch a few movies. At least as long as there weren't any missions going on. This became an argument on which move they wanted to watch. This woke both Peter and Bucky up.

"We should watch Mean Girls, Mr. Bucky hasn't seen it yet." Peter yawned, as the two rearranged themselves to an upright position. Peter pulled Havoc down from the cat's perch and into his lap. No one protested Peter's request. As long as it wasn't Star Wars, anything the kid said goes. He had them all wrapped around his little finger.

Stephen's phone went off before the first five minutes of the movie. He magicked Tony off of him, as he went in the other room to take the call. After a minute Tony followed his boyfriend out, seeking his warmth and wouldn't take a substitute.

"It's been years. Why are you really calling?" Stephen sounded distressed. "My wiki page?"

"What's up?" Tony asked, grabbing onto Stephen's hand. Stephen looked down at the smaller male, giving a look of 'later'. Tony looked up, batting his eyes. Stephen looked at Tony for a second and regretted it. Damn May Parker for showing Tony how to apply Mascara. It was maddening, and Tony never seemed to not have it on. Stephen let out a sigh and put his phone on speaker, motioning for Tony to keep quite.

"-m just saying is that Mom and Pop want to reconcile or something. She found out that you were killed out in space during that weird alien turning everyone to dust thing -"

"The Snap?" Stephen supplied.

"- sure. The Snap, and then she researched you, and found out you had a family and were something about the mystic arts. You've changed so much, she and Pop just wants to reconnect or something. Just come down for Christmas." The man on the phone said, his words lilted with a country accent. By his words Tony could only suspect that the man was Stephen's brother. Tony didn't know Stephen even had a brother. He knew his mom and dad were alive though, and it was apparently true.

"No." Stephen said again.

"It'll just be for a week. Come, help cook for the Christmas feast. Reconnect with the family, and then leave. Wiki page says you have some relationship, so bring the doll too."

'Doll?' Tony mouthed, looking confused and then his eyes widened in understatement. 'I wanna go.' He looked at Stephen, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Stephen said to both his brother and his Significant Other. His brother started to protest once more. Tony pulled out the big guns, giving the sweetest look he could possibly muster, he stood on his tip-toes.

"We can take Peter away from the Compound for a week." Tony breathed into Stephen's ears.

"Reserve three places." Stephen said into the phone.

"Three?" His brother asked.

"Got a kid. He'll be with us." Stephen explained. "Parents still living in the same house?"

"Yeah." His brother said, still shocked that Stephen actually agreed. "Come on down the eighteenth, and I guess see you then." The phone clicked off.

"Only because I want you and Peter away from this shit show. I'll tell Sarah you'll have to be missing the dinner this month." Stephen said, dragging Tony back to the movie, not having missed much of anything. He'll get to it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Next story will be the christmas one. We will meet Stephen's family! Cute Supreme Family things, maybe angst, because I can...


End file.
